


The Rules For Lovers [podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Political Intrigue, Slow Burn, based on modern world but with fictional history and with magic, casually adds every "katsuki yuuri & someone" tag ever, dark themes, im always a slut for brotps, magic + technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Prince Yuuri Katsuki has a duty to his country, above all else (his desires, his dreams, and his happiness included), and he knows this alliance will help to ensure the safety of his people. That’s the only reason he accepts Prince Nikiforov’s hand in marriage. The pleasant surprise, of course, is the part where they fall in love along the way. The unpleasant one, well…That’s a long story.
Relationships: Katsuki Mari & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Mila Babicheva, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Rules For Lovers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rules For Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645131) by [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird). 



> This is gonna take a while, but I promise I'll podfic it all. I'm also trying something with the sounds in the background, but I don't know if I'm doing it right, but if you want me to not put background music or sounds, let me know.

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1e8lFpbFrbfBJ3HP_Z2xLspsLXENO8DOw/view?usp=sharing)

  
[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/trflchapter1)

## Music credits for this chapter:

**Intro & outro:**

[The Rules for Lovers by Richard Walters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NdK-1aQZP4)

**Transitions:**

Wizard's Tower by [Tabletop Audio](https://tabletopaudio.com/)

[Polonaise, Fantaisie No. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-27LNQywjc) composed by Osip Antonovich Kozlovsky, performed by Orpharion Ensemble

**Background Music/Sounds:**

Secret Garden by [Tabletop Audio](https://tabletopaudio.com/)

Forest Day by [Tabletop Audio](https://tabletopaudio.com/)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for like a week, I'm so sorry... I wanted to have the cover art ready as well, but I had computer issues and photoshop erased and I still don't understand how gimp works?? So, I'll finish it later with new photoshop or whatever, but not now.


End file.
